Bloody Love
by MKBruinsmaSama
Summary: Izaya was going to die soon. Well, at least that's what he was told. He wonders if anyone will care, if anyone will notice he's even gone. Should he just end his life earlier? *Story better than summary*


**Hey everybody! I haven't uploaded a story in ages! :D And here's a new Shizaya ff I've been working on :3 I was actually going to wait a while before I posted this so it would be longer but.. here it is. ^_^ I hope you guys like it.**

Disclaimer: Durarara! and it's characters are not owned by me!

Enjoy ~

* * *

Izaya's going to die soon. Well, at least that's what he was told.

"I really didn't want to tell him, Celty." Shinra was telling her. "But what else could I have said? That everything was going to be okay and he has nothing to worry about?" A tear ran town his cheek. His high school friend had around 6 months to live. If that! Celty ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. It didn't help much but Shinra hugged her back.

There was a knock at the door. Shinra opened it to a tall man in a bartender suit; it was Shizuo, of course. "I got cut up by some gang not too long ago, thought I should have you check them out." He told Shinra as he started walking in.

"Sure." Shinra told him as he walked in the room. Shizuo followed him.

"What's this doing here?" He asked while holding Izaya's black jacket up. "What happened to the flea this time? I didn't see him at all today. And why would he forget it here?" Shizuo had a million questions going through his mind but before he realized he didn't actually care, Shinra looked down as if he was nervous. "What is it Shinra?"

"H-Huh?" He shot his head up. "O-Oh it's nothing." He said not making eye contact.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Alright, now what's really the matter?"

Shinra knew that Shizuo could see right through him. He's sure most anyone could. He decided to tell Shizuo that Izaya wasn't feeling to well and he needed treatment. "W-Well, you see..."

"Spit it out!" Shizuo yelled. "I'm still kind of bleeding, you know."

"Right, right. Well Izaya hasn't been feeling to well and he's on medication from me right now. There's a few side effects, no big deal, be probably forgot all about his jacket hahaha." Shinra said trying to hide the pain.

Shizuo looked at him weird. "Whatever you say Shinra. Now stitch me up." He sat on the table that Shinra was going to do so, and took his shirt off.

"Wow, Shizuo, these cuts are pretty deep!"

"I'll walk it off; I'm fine I just don't wanna get it infected." Shizuo had cuts on his chest, shoulders, head and face. "I've had worse"

"True." Shinra said stitching him up.

* * *

"Thanks, man." Shizuo said putting on only a jacket. His shirt was bloody and cut up.

"No problem!" Shinra told Shizuo, walking him to the door. "Be careful and try to stay home, at least for a few days and let your stitches heal."

"Yeah, whatever." Shizuo said waving to him as he walked forward, in the direction of the Russian Sushi place.

Shinra sighed and went back inside.

* * *

"Hmm, seems like I left my jacket at Shinra's." Izaya said to himself as he sat in his computer chair. "I should probably go pick that up." He got up and left for Shinra's. It was chilly out but Izaya didn't mind that. He walked out of the building with nothing but a black v-neck and black jeans, and people thought he was crazy.

* * *

Shinra heard a knock at the door and assumed it was Shizuo. He answered it. "Shizuo, I told you t—" He realized it was Izaya and apologized. "Sorry, Izaya. Please come in!"

He came in. "Shinra, did I leave my coat here by any chance? And why'd you think I was Shizu-chan?"

"Well, earlier he came in with some cuts and asked for me to stitch them. I though he just got in another fight. The fights in Ikebukuro are crazy these days! Don't you agree, Izaya?" Shinra asked. He turned to see Izaya looking at the framed pictures on the shelves. He went over there to see what exactly he was looking at.

"You know, Shinra, I kind of miss the old days. Back in high school, when you introduced me to Shizu-chan. You must have known I had a huge crush on him, huh?" Izaya turned his head to look at Shinra and the expression on his face. He smirked.

Shinra blushed and couldn't really make eye contact with Izaya after what he just heard from him. "Crush? Shizuo Heiwajima was your crush?! I mean, don't get me wrong I-I'm not against male lovers but… you guys fought all the time!"

Izaya let out a small laugh, grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Thanks again, Shinra." He walked out the door.

"Hm, that was something else, wasn't it Celty?"

Celty came out of the kitchen with two bowls of steaming soup for the two of them to enjoy on the cold winter day.

"Do you think Izaya really meant that? I thought him and Shizuo hated each other."

Celty shrugged.

"Well, I guess the only thing I can say is that I'm happy for him."

* * *

**Hahaha, well there it is. I really hoped you guys liked it. I know it was kinda boring, but it gets better trust me ! :D Don't forget to review it would mean a lot to me! Oh, and check out LuckyDuck2013 on You****Tube ! It's mine and my friends YouTube channel, and so far we have a video of my sister raging on Minecraft for Xbox 360 xD Stay tuned Shizaya fans! Love youuu~  
**


End file.
